


We Need To Talk

by EiswolfZero



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is afraid he did something with someone underage for a moment, Discovery, M/M, Secret Identity, because it happened a year ago, but no real smut, fear not, ranting Wally, there's talk about smut, they really need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiswolfZero/pseuds/EiswolfZero
Summary: The Justice League decided to reveal their secret identities to each other for safety reason. Needless to say that Wally was quite shocked to discover that the great Bruce Wayne, with whom he had had a fling a year ago, was Batman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU that haunted me for a week so I wrote it down. Two people approved so I figured I could upload it

_What a day_ , Wally thought to himself while making a double sandwich in his kitchen.

Today they had had a Justice League meeting and for some reason everyone (including him) thought it would be a good idea to reveal their secret identities. It _had_ sounded like a great idea at that time. If they knew each other’s identities then they could help each other out in case something happened to them privately.

Heck, even big ol’ Bats had agreed to it.

Well, it didn’t sound like a great idea anymore when big ol’ Bats revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne of Gotham. Rich guy, playboy, philanthropist.

And someone who had slept with Wally a year ago when Bruce Wayne had visited Central City and Wally had attended said Gala to prevent a robbery he knew was about to happen.

Bruce Wayne was the fricking Batman. Goddamn Batman had slept with him. Nerdy Wally West and the Flash.

Thinking about the chances of that happening made his head hurt.

Needless to say that he had frozen up while Bruce Wayne greeted everyone, a small frown on his face. Just his usual Batman face. And after GLs reveal it was Wally’s turn to reveal himself. And he had simply stared at Bats instead of doing anything.

At some point Shayera had nudged him in the side and told him to stop spacing out. He had immediately stared at the table in front of him and had tried to prevent the blush from appearing on his face with all his might, making his back tense up.

Everyone had been looking at him then and he had known that Batman would know, as soon his cowl was down. And what was going to happen then? Probably nothing on Bats’ part. He was the master of all poker faces, so maybe there wouldn’t be any kind of reaction.

Wally could work with no reaction. He had counted on it.

So he had taken a deep breath and pulled his cowl back. With great effort he had looked at everyone and greeted them with a small, shy smile and his name.

Shaking his head, Wally tried to stop musing on the meeting while he made his way to the couch, the plate with the sandwich in one hand.

Batman had just stared at him then but since Wally had stared at Bruce the first minute or so too he hadn’t been able to tell if he was freaking out himself or just rolling with it.

The only thing Wally was sure of was that Bruce remembered him. Because Bruce Wayne was Batman. And Batman was a genius when it came to remembering stuff and everything else. So he knew. And Wally knew that.

Would that make things awkward between them? When everyone’s identity had been revealed they had talked for a good quarter of an hour before deciding to retire for the day. It hadn’t been awkward then. At least not more awkward than usual.

Maybe he had somehow known who Batman was and that was why he was always awkward around him? Or he had just been awkward around Batman.

The point was he had always been kinda awkward around Batman so maybe everything would stay the same. Wally hoped so.

Wally was just grateful that he hadn’t had flashbacks of their three nights together. Because then he might have zoned out spectacularly and that would have been weird to get out of. No, these memories were reserved for when he had time for himself.

Shaking his head with a soft snort Wally ate his sandwich in seconds and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he thought he might just fall asleep like this when the notification sound of his phone spoke up.

He fished out his phone and unlocked the screen. Who would be writing him now? Not many people had his number.

_[unknown number]: We need to talk_

_Huh_. Nice for that person. He loved to talk.

[Wally]: Depends.

_[unknown number]: On what?_

[Wally]: Who you are?

Curiosity floated through his body. The person obviously could write back immediately and yet nothing was coming anymore. Maybe they had realized that they texted the wrong number? It sounded possible since he had really no clue who would want to talk to him. _Needed_ to talk to him.

Wally leaned forward to place his phone on the couch table when it started to ring. It was the unknown number.

So maybe it _was_ intended for him. No one would call a wrong number to apologize.

He accepted the call.

For a good few seconds there was silence on both sides until a very familiar, deep voice spoke up.

 _“I see you deleted my number,”_ said Bruce in all seriousness while Wally’s pulse increased to even higher levels and tried to make itself known.

“I see you kept my number. Or hacked someplace to get it again.” Wally retorted with a small laugh he didn’t really feel right now. He had deleted the number back then because there was no use in keeping it.

Bruce Wayne wouldn’t call him again after he left Central City. Wally knew how Bruce Wayne worked thanks to the media. Knew that no one ever stayed long and he hadn’t expected Bruce to keep his’. Or if he kept it, then it was a number between hundreds, lost to the void and the glamour life of the other.

“W _hat makes you think that?_ ” Bruce asked back but didn’t sound as if he was in on the joke. However lame it was.

“Because you’re Bats. You hack stuff.” Yeah okay, maybe he shouldn’t say that over the phone but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

He had known Bruce Wayne for three days and had worked with Batman for quite some time now. Neither ever called him. And now, all of the sudden, they needed to talk.

“ _You’re right. But I kept the number. We need to talk.”_ Straight to the point, like always.

“Over the phone?”

 _“Come to Wayne Manor. Alfred is expecting you._ ” With that the call suddenly ended and Wally stared at his phone while he frowned.

“Yeah, what if I don’t want to come?” Wally asked the phone while he started to walk into his bedroom to change clothes. “What if Alfred can expect me all day because I’m not going to show up? Just because you’re Batman doesn’t mean you can be this bossy and order me around. It’s my free time. Not hero time. At least Bruce Wayne was charming,” he ranted while changing into clean jeans and a simple t-shirt and a sweater above it. That would have to do.

Knowing what would happen if he used his normal shoes he immediately opted for his boots from the Flash suit. At least he wouldn’t burn them through. Not that fast.

“Though you totally deserve me ruining my shoes so you can buy me new ones.” With that Wally speed off and found himself seconds later in front of very huge doors. “Serves you right and you can afford it.” Knocking on the door he snapped his mouth shut. No use in letting Alfred, whoever that was, hear his words.

They might be used against him.

The door finally opened and Wally was greeted by Alfred. An older guy that looked very much like the picture of a butler. “Good evening, sir.”

“Ugh,” Wally immediately replied when he stepped inside. “Please don’t call me sir. Wally suffices...uh Alfred, nice to meet you.” He gave him a small smile while Alfred just nodded and led the way through the huge building.

Heck, his own flat wasn’t as big as some of the rooms they walked by.

“Here we are...Master Wallace. Master Bruce is waiting for you.” With that he was motioned into the room where a cozy fireplace was burning and Bruce was sitting in a comfortable chair. It looked comfortable. Bruce just looked...Batman tense.

Frowning at Alfred for the ‘Wallace’ he just nodded and walked into the room. Coming to stand beside Bruce’s chair he huffed out some air. “Alfred seems like a great guy. Hello to you too.”

Bruce looked up at Wally and simply motioned for him to sit down. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah, you said that already. More like typed _and_ said it. You’re starting to repeat yourself. I just want to say whatever you think I did, I didn’t. I behaved myself.” There, now it was out. Because Wally, with all his possessed speed, couldn’t come up with a reason why they needed to talk.

Except their... _meeting_ one year ago but obviously it had been a one time thing and they could live without making a huge thing out of it.

Or so Wally thought.

“Flash...Wally, how old are you?” Bruce asked him with a serious face and a serious voice.

Wally felt like being called into the rector's office. Like he did something very, very wrong.

“Uh...I’m pretty sure you already know? You know my name and where I live and-” Wally stopped mid sentence and stared at the oncoming batglare. It was just as effective without the cowl as with it.

“I’m twenty right now. So...so you totally don’t need to worry about my age of consent? If that’s what you’re worried about.” He felt like he needed to explain himself. Which he didn’t. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Wally knew that.

Both had enjoyed it a year ago and it should stay that way. A great memory and now they could work together great too. He wouldn’t go chasing after Bats.

Wally really couldn’t tell what Bruce was worried about. He was hard to read at the best of times.

There was silence between them again and Wally started to vibrate his left foot, out of nervousness. Until _finally_ Bruce spoke up again.

“The Justice League was founded two years ago.”

“It was. Still not getting what you’re getting at?”

“You were eighteen when the Justice League was founded. Basically a teenager. You were nineteen when we met in Central. Still basically a teenager.” And Bruce sounded way too unhappy, almost angry, with that.

“Now hold on!” Wally spoke up but Bruce suddenly stood up and Wally shut himself up again.

“No, you hold on. All those missions and dangerous situations and you’re so young Wally. Granted, I knew you couldn’t be the Flash I knew because he was older than you but that you would be so young.”

“And what do you want to do now? Throw me out of the League?! Good luck with that!” He snorted and crossed his arms. “I intend to stay and I want to stay. It was my decision. All of those situations were my decisions to participate. I took Uncle Barry’s place when he couldn’t anymore. Heck I’ve been a hero, okay sidekick, for years before that. I probably have more experience than some of the others?! There’s no reason to downplay me and what I’m doing so much. I’ve been doing quite well for a few years without the League too.” At some point Wally stood up too and tried to make his point. The point, that he wouldn’t let Bruce suddenly control him.

“So I’ll continue to do what I can do and that’s it. That’s my decision. That’s my life and I can tell you I’ve been looking after myself a few years now and it’s been working great for me!”

If Wally wouldn’t have speed on his side and a cardio that was impossible he would be out of breath now. Heck, he _felt_ out of breath thanks to the anger churning in his stomach. But he only stared at Bruce who was still just looking at him.

Well, at least Bruce had let him have his say.

“Wally,” Bruce started again but it sounded more like a sigh. “I don’t want to throw you out of the League. All I’m saying is that all this time you’ve been _so young_. You’re still so young. You aren’t even allowed to drink alcohol yet. And _yet_ we both met at a Gala.”

Before he could go on Wally butted in again. “I wouldn't  even drink alcohol if I would be allowed to. I can’t get drunk, so there’s no point? And I certainly did not attend the Gala to pick someone up. Least of all Bruce Wayne. I was there because of a robbery, not because of you or someone else for that matter.” He explained to the other. Needed to explain himself even if there was no reason to do so.

Though a blush had appeared sometimes between all of that explaining and his ears felt like they were burning. _Great job at looking unaffected there West_ , Wally thought to himself.

Bruce stared at him and seemed to seize him up. That’s what it felt like anyway. Until Bruce’s shoulders relaxed a bit and he sighed again, in an easier way somehow. There was even a small quirk to the side of his mouth.

Was Wally imagining things? Of course he had seen Bruce Wayne smile. Wally had seen Bruce Wayne do many things that had led up to their great nights, including smiles.

It was just strange because now he knew that he was Batman. And Batman never smiled.

This just made his head hurt again.

Or should he be afraid? Maybe he should be afraid if Batman decided to smile. Smirk? What was that even?

Whatever it was, it made Wally nervous.

“Strange. I was in Central because of a planned robbery of very prized jewels as well.” And all of the sudden it became clear to Wally why Bruce was smirking (he had decided it was a smirk).

Bruce had been there because of the same criminal and instead of catching him they had decided to indulge in each other. Or maybe Batman had catched the criminal and then indulged in Wally because Wally certainly hadn’t catched him.

“Did you catch him? I was rather..uh...preoccupied on that evening. And the following two days. Which is really stupid of me as the Flash but I can’t change that.” So the blush stayed because there was no way he could talk about all of this without feeling embarrassed. And giddy. Just because they could talk about this.

The look he got was hard to read like any other before a frown appeared on Bruce’s face again, only to be replaced by the smirk. Wally was thankful for his speed so he could witness all of this.

“No, I didn’t catch him. At least not in Central. I had a tracer placed on him but for some reason he discovered it and got rid of it. There was no use once he was gone because he always left the City he declared to steal things from. I needed to wait for his next move in another City days later. Where I finally got him then.”

And Wally remembered that. Bruce Wayne suddenly needed to leave the city because of a business meeting somewhere else. It had really been spontaneous in Wally’s opinion.

Though he hadn’t said anything to stop the man. Why should he. Just because they had spent three days together didn’t mean they were together. He understood that much.

“Nice, at least one of us got him,” Wally said in a breathy laugh and shook his head. What really was the point of this talk then? At first it had felt like getting reprimanded but now it seemed like a friendly chat and that was just weird. Bruce had sounded like he wanted to discuss his head off when he first stepped into the room.

Taking all his courage, Wally asked what was baffling him the most. “No...no offence Ba..Bruce. But what exactly am I doing here?”

Bruce looked at him again and stepped closer, standing right in front of him. Towering over him. “You’re so _young_. When I became aware of this I needed to ask you myself. Because I got swept away back then and didn’t check any facts. We played a dangerous game Wally.”

“But we didn’t,” Wally cut in. “I am and was of age and I gave my consent. Heck, I barely could believe that you were interested in me but there we were and that’s it. We both wanted it. I, for one, don’t regret anything. Don’t over think it. I won’t either.” He ended it with a small smile and looked up at Bruce. _He_ wouldn’t continue to make it into something big that needed to be discussed. Bruce could make the call on this one.

Silence passed between them again while Bruce stared down on him. Until his head tilted softly to the side. “You’re the Flash. Aren’t you supposed to be...fast at everything?”

Wally’s face immediately lit up and he closed his eyes, a groan escaping him. “ _Oh my god_ Bruce!”

“Call it scientific curiosity, because I certainly remember that you could sometimes go a second round rather quick after the first one.” And was that a cheeky tone Wally heard in Bruce’s voice? Was Bruce Wayne making fun of him? That was not fair. Not fair at all.

“Listen Bruce.” Wally opened his eyes again and tried to look firm and serious. Not like the embarrassed person he actually was. “I was...I was _really_ holding back there. Okay? It wasn’t easy but we had a good time and that’s it. No use in...in discussing this any further. This conversation is over. I should leave.” He really should leave. Before his whole face burned off thanks to his blush.

If it wouldn’t be looking like he would be leaving Wally would have already taken off his sweater. It was way too warm in this room.

“Another question then,” Bruce simply replied and ignored Wally’s need to leave. He even came closer which, upon taking in how tall Bruce was (Wally was still baffled by that), was _really_ close. Feeling-the-other’s-breath-close. Damn close.

“Yeah?” His voice was nothing but a croak. He was even impressed that it had sounded like a question at all.

And Bruce leaned in. Bruce leaned in and came closer still and he could _definitely_ feel his breath now. Doing absolutely nothing to stop the blush on his face.

“Maybe you would _show_ me so I could _satiate_ my scientific curiosity.” There was that smirk again, more charming than before but it was there again. Now he really looked like Bruce Wayne instead of Batman.

Which meant Batman made a move at Wally. Again. Bruce was _flirting_ with him.

The realization hit him like a wall he speed up against. Was it flirting? It was more like getting into his pants. Because this surpassed flirting. For once Wally was the slow one in the scenario and that was just weird.

Really weird.

Really, really weird.

He should just leave now. Wally had the speed. The ability.

He should leave.

 _Or_.

Wally gave a soft shrug and leaned forward and just kissed Bruce. His hands finding their way easily onto the other's face while Bruce’s familiar hands immediately were on his ass.

But before this could go any further Wally pulled back again and pulled at the hair in his right hand, getting a soft gasp from Bruce.

“I thought I was going to die when you called me over. Next time just say what you’re worried about and get on with it. I don’t do _slow_!” Wally complained which probably looked ridiculous with the blush coloring his face.

Bruce just smirked at him, coming closer despite the hands in his hair. “Next time, huh?”

Wally didn’t get the opportunity to give a blundering, stuttering reply thanks to the kiss that followed.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred is standing in the door and figures he's going to cancel the interview with Mr. Kent
> 
>  
> 
> On another note maybe I can try my hand on the smut that happened a year ago. But seeing that I never wrote smut for the public I'm not sure haha  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
